Teenage Dark Lords, Tempuscopes and Ferrets
by creamkisses
Summary: They're both highly respected members of the wizarding community now that they've left Hogwarts. But what happens when they're paired up on a mission set up by no other than Harry Potter? HGDM.


**A/N: **HEY! This will be my first multi-chaptered fic! Hopefully...

Hope you enjoy! =)

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, story etc. blah yeah :D

* * *

She glanced up at the magically-enhanced clock on the wall and sighed. The minute hand was just about to reach "lunch time" and its gears and cogs hummed quietly, filling the room with a familiar drone. The clock that was given to her by Ron, just before he'd left to Scotland on some investigation. It must've been made by the same clockmaker who had fashioned Molly's clock that hung in the Burrow. She smiled to herself, though the smile froze when she heard the tip of her quill break. _Bollocks,_ she thought to herself, frowning. That was the _third_ one during one week. It was lucky that the Ministry reimbursed her for small items such as quills and parchment as she didn't think she was getting a promotion any time soon.

Hermione Jean Granger was always up for the job, signing parchments, writing up contracts, checking documents...no matter how demanding it was, she would labour away for hours at her desk until everything was complete to her satisfaction. She was quite proud of her job – Senior Assistant of Magical Law and Communications. But today, she wasn't feeling well – she suspected that it might have been something to do with leftover brussel sprouts for breakfast – and sighed yet again. She was finishing off her sentence when the clock rang twelve strikes and a voice Ron had personally charmed rang out, "Lunch time, Hermione!" She looked up with a start. Feeling guilty for being relieved at the prospect of a break, she stood up quickly and reached the door before the door opened and came face to face with no other than Harry Potter.

"Harry!" she smiled and reached up to hug her best friend. "Hermione," he grinned back, "Haven't seen you for some time!" As head of the Department of Defence and Senior Auror, he had been considerably busy and even though they worked in the same building, it was weeks before they had a proper conversation now and then.  
"What's the matter?" she asked, "Is something wrong?" she asked, her brow furrowing instantly as she noted his green eyes that flickered with worry? Wariness? _Weariness_? He looked so tired these days, and his robes were creased.

"No, it's just that.. I have to talk to you about something," he told her, grin slightly strained now, and his tone was uncomfortable.

"Why? What? Harry -"

"You'll have to come to my office, Hermione."

They hurried down the corridor, Hermione pacing faster to match Harry's long strides.

"What is this all about, Harry?"

"Well, it's kind of I can't say, really... we need to you to go on a mission," he said, voice low and hushed.

They reached a door and Hermione went in, followed by Harry directly behind her, who shut the door behind her with a sharp click.

Hermione stood in front of Harry's desk, staring at the blonde-haired figure lounging in the armchair next to hers and looking at over her with an obvious distaste. "Yes?" he smirked.

"Harry? What's going on?" Hermione demanded, arms crossed in front of her chest and refusing to sit down, "Why's _he_ here?"

"Trust me, Granger, I'm not here because I have the sudden desire to just sit myself in Potter's office every day," Draco Malfoy said, lip curling as he observed the bushy-haired (well actually, she'd partly tamed the curls now, he noted spitefully) witch in front of him.

How _dare _she talk to him like that, she thought furiously, her cheeks turning red. Had he forgotten it was Harry, Ron and her who had all backed him up through his brief stint in Azkaban? And that she was the one who initially persuaded Harry to testify for himand provide evidence of him being innocent? It appeared that he hadn't changed much after their high school days, no matter how much he had apologized, no matter how he appeared to be so _truly_ sincere...

"Hermione, please sit down and let me talk," Harry said, gesturing to the other chair and she sank in to it, slightly overwhelmed.

Draco opened his mouth and Harry gave him a dirty glare. "Not a word from you, Malfoy," He firmly shot at him and settled himself behind desk on the dragonhide chair.

"So both of you might be wondering why you're here," Harry stated, pulling out a sheet of parchment and scanning it, "Well, as Head of the Ministry Aurors, I needed to assign this... shall we call it - _mission_ to two very capable Aurors and it just so happens to be you two."

Hermione and Draco simultaneously opened their mouths in shock.

"Before you say anything," said Harry, waving off their astounded expressions, "Let me explain this. Hermione, I know you work in the department of Magical Law and Communications, but remember how you were planning to become an auror before you changed your mind? In fact, I recall you graduated Auror Training with some of the best results ever," he smiled at her, amused.

Hermione blushed.

"Originally, we thought Ron should go on this one, but seeing as he'd probably pick a fight with Malfoy every two seconds – or actually, I think it's more likely Malfoy would pick a fight with Ron – and considering the fact that he's off somewhere in Scotland investigating some suspicious looking Dark objects there, he can't make it."

Malfoy opened his mouth to speak but Harry cut him off again.

"Malfoy, hear me out on this one," sighed Harry, taking off his glasses and massaging his eyes. Draco glared at him, none too pleased. Meanwhile, Hermione was inspecting Harry's all too conspicuous eye bags. He looked terrible, as if he hadn't slept for quite a few days.

"Malfoy, as much as I'd hate to admit it, you're one of the best Aurors we have," Harry told him, looking strained, and Malfoy smirked at him. He deserved that compliment, he thought smugly to himself, considering when he had started, his reputation was in shambles due to his bastard of a father. There was a time when the Malfoy name instilled fear into members of the wizarding community, though that had all disappeared when Lucius ended himself in Azkaban after the war. When he had finally been allowed by the Ministry to start Auror training, he had to put in twice as much effort as everyone else. Being a Malfoy had only got him laughed at and trod on (metaphorically) by his superiors. Since then, he had worked his way up the ladder and earned a standing as a well-respected wizard.

"Continue, Potter," he drawled, looking bored.

Harry's eyes flashed.

"Well, anyway," he said, ignoring Draco, "Consider this a... would you say, er, a mission. Should you prepare to go on it, you'll both receive a promotion."

Hermione brightened, thinking that she could do with a bit more money to fix up her apartment.

"And what would you do in the case that I refuse?" challenged Draco, raising an eyebrow at Harry.

"Then I think you may recall that you're still on a probation period," Harry told him, voice turning from pleasant to a waspish business-like tone that Hermione didn't know Harry was capable of, "Don't challenge my decision. You could always return to Azkaban, of course."

Draco blanched, and the pale hand that held his want by his side started trembling slightly. Hermione fought to hide a triumphant smile, pleased that he looked slightly –if not more so-perturbed.

"Anyway, this mission concerns you two travelling back in time. No, not a time turner, Hermione, not very reliable and always susceptible to slip-ups; we've got in mind something more powerful. _This_," Harry said emphatically, producing an obscure looking object out of his drawer.

"A tempuscope?" Hermione gasped, "I never knew one of those existed!"  
Malfoy, on the other hand, was leaning forward in his seat, almost hungrily, grey eyes focused on the item before him.

"Brilliant," he breathed.

"Yes," answered Harry excitedly, seeming almost thrilled. "Ron sent this one back after deciding that some of the people in the Department of Enchanted Objects have a look at this. They've fiddled around with a bit and managed it to work like clockwork," he grinned. At the simile, Hermione's thoughts turned back to Ron's clock and Ron. She hoped he was alright in Scotland, and she missed his mop of red hair and spattering of freckles.

Harry's voice startled her, broke through her thoughts. "Of course, there may still be some unknown side-effects and they're still investigating that particular aspect. For the time being, I want you to think about this. This mission is classified as high risk. Time travel is always a dangerous business. If you should decide that you want to continue, then meet me here tomorrow, same time. We'll go into depth and address any problems that may arise and so on. Any questions?"

"I guess I don't have much of a choice," replied Draco, mouth stretched into a thin line.

"Alright, Harry," said Hermione, standing up and brushing down her robes. "I'd better grab a bite before I start again. See you tomorrow!" She gave Harry a small smile and hurried off, leaving Draco and Malfoy glaring at each other.

"You know, Potter, it kind of kills me to know that an arse like you runs things like this," Draco spat, narrowing his eyes, "I thought you weren't the type to go around practically forcing – no, blackmailing- people into this sort of situation. Thought you were supposed to be the _noble_ kind."

"Well, Malfoy, afraid _blackmailing_, as you so eloquently put it, is the only way to get you to participate," Harry grimaced.

Malfoy stood up abruptly.

"See you tomorrow, Malfoy," offered Harry, offering a hand.

Without a word, Draco looked down at Harry's proffered hand coldly and instead of shaking it turned around and strode out of the room.

* * *

Reviews are great and constructive criticism always appreciated! :D


End file.
